Master Enslaved
by Chopasticka
Summary: Sebastian never gets to devour Ciel's soul because Ciel jumps off the belltower. Sebastian becomes a major business owner. What happens when an assassin is sent out to kill him? What if Ciel comes back reincarnated? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji

The Master Enslaved.

What happens when Ciel dies before Sebastian is able to devour his soul? When Ciel is reincarnated as an assassin for the mafia, Sebastian finds Ciel once again. However he finds him in the most unusual position, pointing a gun at his forehead.

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. *sobs*

Sebastian x Ciel

Sebastian's POV

I spend years nurturing a soul. Stroke its most dark and delicious emotions. Eliminate all its hopes. Weave false dreams and fantasies. When it is finally ready, I feast.

I have long ago grown tired of the same bland taste of souls. Instead, I search for the "ultimate flavor".

That's when I found Ciel Phantomhive. Disgusting and putrid, he laid on the pedestal. His porcelain skin grimed and sullied. Silk hair clumped together with blood and sweat. His eyes were glazed over with pain and agony. Yet, there was still a spark. A desire to live.

As I gazed from my post, I licked my lips.

_Make the contract_, my instincts whispered. _Make it and his soul will be yours for the taking_. My lips slowly molded into a large smirk. Indeed, make the contract and he'll be mine.

All mine.

Then, it was done, and Ciel Phantomhive was damned.

Omniscient Narrative

Claude and Sebastian gazed at each other with mutual revulsion. Weapons were at a standstill.

"Our contracts are void." Sebastian whispered. A spider was not to be trusted.

"Yes, and soon you and Ciel's bond will also vanish." Claude declared. A raven should be exterminated.

"You seem so sure, Claude. Has the last century left you jaded?"

"No. It has left me hungry."

Sebastian drawled, "Indeed. As interesting this conversation is, I grow tired of this incessant talking. "

Hannah sauntered onto the garden. "I, too, grow tired of your conversations. Therefore, I have taken matters into my own hands. I have restored Master!"

She echoed softly "Master has returned."

Claude and Sebastian swiveled to see Ciel climbing the vines leading to the clock tower. A demented grin occupied his normally stoic face.

"You better hide Michaelis. I wouldn't want you to break your contract." Claude smirked

"That is Alois. I have not broken my contract as of yet." Sebastian declared.

Sebastian launched himself at the clock tower, until he found himself tackled by Claude.

"NO! You will NEVER have Ciel's soul. HE'S MINE FOR THE TAKING!"

"Release me! If I don't save him, he will die and I won't be able to bring him back _again_!"

He looked over Claude's shoulder and saw Hannah urging Alois/Ciel to jump.

"Jump ,master. Jump."

Ciel murmured softly, "I got to the top, Sebastian. I got…to…the top…."

_His voice sounded so hollow._

"The…top…I …jump…." Ciel echoed.

_So hollow…like a shell…._

"I…jump…"

Then Ciel leapt.

Sebastian growled and shoved Claude off.

Sebastian did not reach Ciel in time.

He failed.

Ciel body was crumpled on the ground and his blood pooled around his carcass.

Anger bubbled and writhed inside of Sebastian. He felt the frustration inside him fester and grow.

The next day, the Trancy Mansion was no more, and, in the dark, Ciel's blue ring glittered in the dark.

NONE OF THIS HAPPENED! You can kinda guess what happened to Claude and Hannah. I know Hannah probably DIDN'T want Ciel to die. Claude wouldn't be that irrational either. But I HAD to do it! They bothered me. They may come back later but I can't be sure! :3 It's a bit short but this _is_ a prologue. So…I hope you like it!

~~~~~~~~READ AND REVIEW PLEASE~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, ya'll! I changed the plot so much! Not to mention High-school! I am soooo sorry! I am so happy with the great REVIEWERS! Plus, the alerts! As much as I like the both, please give me some critique, something to work on. Did you like it? No? Am I a pervy fan-girl? Yes? Oh…shouldn't have asked that….**

**But! An author need some reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER: This belongs to Toboso Yana…I own nothing….*huddles in corner***

**GENERAL POV**

A millennium passes by swiftly for a demon, and days, even faster. Luring souls is an easy task. Humans are easily corrupted. Entertainment, however, is harder to acquire. I began to travel the world, and see how it has changed. For a while, everything seemed to be ever- shifting. There was a myriad of inventions; cars, telephone, internet, etc. However, even that proved dull.

I have now settled down and started a company for my amusement. I figured that it would pique my interest for the time being. I revived the Phantomhive Toy Factory to add a little irony into my life and restored it to its past glory. After my young master…died, I went on a rampage. I tore down buildings. Spread famine. I brought upon a time of death and despair for humanity. But what was the use mourning a death that was bound to take place? I was only mourning the fact that I lost the soul that took so much time and effort to nurture and grow. His soul was merely nourishment for me, a demon.

I am now content with watching the emotions and thoughts of humans flare and shift. Challenge and push them to the limit. Twist and bend their emotions. Then sit back and see how they cope. At first, on the rise of the toy factory, many competing companies tried to sabotage our market and sent out many assassins. They failed, **each** and **every** one of them.

My top rivaling company is the Gun Barrel. They are known to send people disguised as eager employees, and, as they rise up in ranks, they will finallytear the company down from its roots. I have uncovered 3 already. Of course, I knew from the very beginning who and what they really were. I am no fool. However, why eliminate them? Give them false hopes. Build their expectations. Then tear it all down, just as they would have done if they had accomplished.

I had 3 secretaries. All of which have tried to kill me, and all of which I have killed with my own hands or hired hands. Yet, despite the danger they pose, they give me the entertainment I hunger for. They are always suspicious and forever analyzing. They never let their guard down, because they know that when they do, they're terminated, either by their employer or their enemies.

However, lately the Gun Barrel has waited in the shadows for over 3 years. They haven't moved any of their chess piece …yet.

"Mr. Morimoto, I assure you that the Phantomhive will not disappoint you." I smiled warmly.

The wrinkled man quietly contemplated the proposition. "Very well, Mr. Michaelis, you have a deal. Our companies will merge, and soon we will become an empire." He toothlessly grinned, "I only expect the best. I hope I wasn't wrong in choosing your company over the Gun Barrel."

"You will _never _regret it. I assure you." I replied. I _am_ one hell of a manager.

We shook hands and he took his leave.

* * *

**Bright blue eyes darted over the data glowing luminescent on the computer screen.**

**Annie Sanders :**

**-a college student who majors in English Literature.**

**After graduating, she is forced to care for her drug-addict brother who dies in a motorcycle accident caused by drunk driving. Poor and jobless, she finds out that the Phantomhive Toy Factory was hiring and is now living well in her New York Suite.**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis. How was the meeting?" Annie Sanders giggled.

"Successful, as usual." Sebastian drawled. _'Stupid, empty-headed humans',_ he thought.

"Of course, sir." She chirped.

'_Why did I even hire her?',_ he mused to himself.

* * *

_**Annie's parents were part of the navy and **_**trained her in armed combat. Nearly all of the Phantomhive ****employees have had martial arts, hand to hand combat, or artillery experience.**

**

* * *

**

"I am but one _hell_ of a negotiator." Sebastian smirked.

'_Oh, yes. Because she is a useful pawn._' His smirk grew. They are all part of his little game.

Annie always wondered why her employer used such a crude phrase. His language was always refined and poetic. What was he hiding?

"More than you will ever know, Ms. Sanders." He muttered as he walked away.

He could feel her wide, shocked eyes boring into the back of his neck. Typical.

* * *

"**This may be harder than I thought," he whispered. His frown shifted to a grin. **_**Perfect**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sebastian sighed. "What an uninteresting day." He thought.

He told all his workers to take an early leave. Today was worth celebrating. It _was_ Ciel's Deathday, the celebration of his failure. He smirked dryly.

As Sebastian checked that all the alarms were in place, he began to work on a stack of paperwork piled high on his desk.

The assassin smirked. "_He won't expect a thing."_

As he lowered the binoculars down, he fished out a hook attached to a long rope of enforced nylon. He swung it above his head and spun it like a lasso. As it gained speed, it emitted a low hum. Finally, he let it go and watched it sail above his head and hook onto the rooftop.

He then ran off the roof top and went airborne for a few second before landing gracefully on the side of the building. The mercenary scaled the wall and found a suitable foothold.

_This is too easy, _he chuckled.

Effortlessly overriding the security software, he kicked the window open and dropped down. He landed with catlike grace and prowled the dark hallways. The office he was supposed to infiltrate was in the very corner of the building.

_Kill him and go. _He repeated. _Kill him and go._

He flitted across closed doors and, as he was getting closer, the hallways were getting brighter and brighter.

Yet, it felt so cold.

He shivered. He got there. Cocking his gun, he twisted on the silencer and took aim. There he was. An ebony face hung over a massive pile of paper work.

Ciel felt the blood drain from his face. The man disappeared!

What? He was there just a second ago! Ciel's heart pounded violently against his chest.

Where was he? The target was gone? He couldn't have disappeared to fast!

"Kids shouldn't be playing this late at night." A deep baritone voice chuckled in his ear.

He swiftly swept the man's feet from underneath him and ran through the hallways.

_Shit! How did he know I was coming for him? Was my mission a hoax? _Ciel thought.

He rounded on one of the corner, and there the man was. His target was standing there at the end of the hallway. Sebastian Michaelis smiled at the stunned assassin. His crimson eyes glittered in the dark.

Ciel pulled out his gun and shot.

**Boom!** It pierced through the man's heart.

As Ciel lowered his gun, he stepped over the body. Suddenly, warm, large arms wrapped around his torso. His eyes widened.

"It is _very_ rude to shoot someone when they are unarmed."

That was all he heard, before the world turned black.

SEBASTIAN POV

I looked at the limp body on the floor. How pathetic.

I knelt down and turned him over. My eyes widened and I backed away.

No, it couldn't be. It doesn't make sense. But….

He's back.

CIEL POV

I groaned. My whole body ached. I groggily opened my eyes.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, it all came back to me.

I failed… and the target captured me. Not. Good.

My head swiveled around and found myself in the man's office tied to his chair. I could feel the ropes biting into my skin.

"So, I see that you have finally awakened."

I felt my lips thin. Don't give anything away. Don't confess _anything. _Rule number one.

He spun the chair so I would face him.

"I do hope that you had a wonderful rest." he smiled warmly.

I snorted. Yeah, of course I did.

"Anyways, I would like to ask who employed you and why they sent you to kill me."

I could feel his eyes drilling into me. He was so blunt.

"Why would I tell you anything? "I snarled. Don't show fear. Rule number two.

"Because you value your life." He smiled. He acted like he interrogated assassins on a daily basis. I thought dryly_, 'He probably does.'_

"If I valued my life, I wouldn't be in this profession." My eyes flashed angrily, and, deep within his, I could see an unidentifiable emotion flicker across.

"No, you wouldn't would you." He smiled. That infuriating smirk! I was about to assassinate him! How can he be so calm? It was as if he had a mask of steel, cold and unshatterable.

"So, since I obviously won't confess, and you don't want to release me from these confines. What are you going to do to me? Are going to end my life?" I met his gaze.

"Hmmm, so sure that I won't let you go? That's true, however. I won't, but if I do, where are you to run to? You can't come back to your company with your tail between your legs. Not only will your pride go against it, but the company will also see you as weak and deem you unworthy of their employment. They will most likely…fire you, to put it in milder terms."

I smirked, although with some difficulty, "My, my. So sure of yourself, Michaelis? Why not just tell me what you're going to do with me?" It was startling how true the statement was. The Gun Barrel, who hired me, will terminate me, so their failed attempt will appear to ever exist. If I lived, the more chance they would get caught and be arrested.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Why should I tell you?" I spat

I found his face a hair length away from my face. I flushed and stuttered.

"W-what are you doing?" I tried to wiggle deeper into the chair.

"Convincing you." His face only got closer. His mouth parting a bit.

**Reminiscent of the last episode of season one, right? Huh? No? Never Mind.**


End file.
